Je suis deux
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Une bêtise peut changer le cours d'une vie. Dominique s'apprête à plonger pour enfin vivre la sienne intensément...


Dominique se regarde dans le miroir. A-t-elle grossi ? Elle se met de profil, regarde à nouveau la courbe de ses reins. Oui on dirait qu'elle a pris du ventre. Ses yeux détaillent sa taille, plus si fine que ça, avant de remonter vers sa poitrine. Elle a pris des seins aussi…

Combien de temps pourra-t-elle continuer à nier la vérité ? Combien de temps avant que les autres ne s'en rendent compte ?

Dominique ne retournera pas à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Elle l'a décidé il y a deux mois de cela. Pour se donner de la force, elle a commencé à faire une carte. Tous les pays qu'elle a l'intention de visiter pendant les 5 mois qu'il lui reste sont entourés au feutre rouge. Elle travaillera dans des restaurants ou des magasins pour gagner l'argent qui lui servira à voyager. Et dans 5 mois, les Etats-Unis. Elle s'installera là-bas. Cherchera du vrai boulot. Si jamais sa taille de guêpe lui revient, elle fera du mannequinat. Au moins elle n'a pas besoin de diplôme pour faire ce travail. Il paye bien. Et avec son sang Vélane, elle sait déjà que tout le monde la voudra. Oui, Dominique a déjà tout planifié. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire ses bagages. Son premier Portoloin part demain. Elle a fait croire à ses parents qu'une amie l'avait invitée.

Dominique regarde sa valise, grande ouverte. Aura-t-elle la force de la remplir ?

Il avait suffi d'une soirée pour que sa vie bascule. Une soirée et un oubli.

Dominique n'a jamais eu besoin de personne pour gérer sa vie, elle l'a toujours dit. Elle a toujours été capable de prendre les décisions les plus rationnelles. Les décisions que l'on attendait d'elle. Aujourd'hui c'est terminé. D'une certaine manière, elle a hâte de s'en aller. La chaumière aux coquillages est étouffante. Trop de bonheur, de cris, d'insouciance. Qui s'inquièterait pour la pauvre petite Dominique ? Un peu décalée, toujours dans son monde. La seule Weasley qui ne rit pas aux blagues d'Oncle Georges. Qui préfère passer les longues journées chaudes de l'été sous un parasol à lire un roman d'aventure plutôt qu'à jouer avec ses cousins.

Dominique en a assez de vivre sa vie à travers les lignes des livres qu'elle trouve dans la librairie Moldue. Elle aussi elle veut vivre ces moments intenses, des amitiés qui font perdre le souffle, le grand amour. Dans les bons jours, elle se dit que cet _accident_ aura finalement eu une note positive. Elle s'est décidée à sortir de son cocon de sûreté. Elle est prête à se jeter dans le vide. Enfin métaphoriquement. Parce que Dominique a toujours été la plus vivante des Weasley paradoxalement. Celle qui ressentait le plus les émotions, les évènements, les trahisons. Elle est sans doute la seule à avoir un jour osé dire à sa famille que donner le nom des morts à leurs enfants était une idée stupide.

Dominique veut être une femme libre. Libérée des contraintes sociales. Libérée du regard des autres.

Elle ferme sa valise. Elle est prête. L'aventure commence. Son aventure. Elle va découvrir le monde. Ses peines, ses joies, elle les vivra intensément car Dominique est faite ainsi. Elle ressent tout jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Et sa famille la regardera partir, sans se douter un seul instant que c'est la dernière fois. Que Dominique vient de s'ouvrir à la vie.

Elle a une drôle de petite chose qui pousse dans son ventre et, bizarrement, elle a l'impression que cet être même pas encore vivant vient de lui offrir les ailes dont elle avait toujours rêvé pour s'échapper.

Dominique est prête à faire face à son destin. La tête relevée, le regard décidé. C'est Teddy qui l'a amenée jusqu'à la zone de Portoloin International. Il la regarde longtemps et la serre dans ses bras plus longtemps encore, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Mais il ne la retient pas. Il comprend même s'il ne sait pas tout. Dominique le regarde une dernière fois en souriant. Victoire a de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Elle touche une vielle chaussure de randonnée et attends quelques secondes avant de se sentir aspirée.

Dominique disparaît.


End file.
